What has been lost
by Naitriab
Summary: One-shot. Kala is an elven ranger left mourning a long dead love after all her friends have passed away, alone she looks back on a life and mistakes that she made.


This is nothing to do with 'finding herself and is a a one-shot. I was going through the extension pack earlier - I still can't finish it! This idea jumped into my head, it's not a new one, I've done it in one of my own stories called 'Into the Light' in which it deals with the loss that a person can feel knowing that the person they love is going to die long before them. 

Kala is an elven ranger.

This is set long after the end of 'Throne of Bhaal' and all the human characters are long dead.

* * *

Kala remembered when she had first come to the Umar Hills region, it had been over 80 years before at that point she still believed that she could move the world to her design and that eventually everything would work out. In those 80 years since she had seen her friends die and she knew not where those who were still alive were. On their return to the north from the far southern parts of the country she had gone to Imnesvale with Valygar and the pair of them had tended to the land keeping the inhabitants safe from anything that threatened to harm them.

The city was a distant concept now, she never went to Athkatla now and hadn't since she had gone to Valygar's funeral. He had known that their was affection on her part for him and she knew that there was a similar feeling on his part, she had promised not to give her heart to anyone since the man she had loved had been lost between the planes. The relationship between them had worked, they lived as man and wife, they had never comited to each other but in the 40 years they had lived together they had not been false to the other, their friends classed them as married and were happy to think of them that way. The problem with this was the fact that as an elf Kala did not age at all visably whereas Valygar had and as his hair turnned grey she had tried to tell him that he could not manage to do what he had done at a younger age and what she herself was still doing. This refusal to admit his age to her had led to his death when dealing with a nest of wraiths that had taken up residence near the village, Kala had been unable to get to his side quick enough and he had died. Kala had taken him back to the city where with the remainder of her friends she had laid him to rest.

* * *

40 years ago

Kala had kept vigil over Valygar's body through the night she had thought on the good times they had had together and reflected on the fact that she had been truely fond of him. Mazzy Fentan had been the first to arrive the following morning, the halfling had not aged much either, there were shots of white in the hair and the face was much more lined than it had once been. Like Kala, Mazzy had kept watch over one area and was well thought of in Trademeet where she had looked after the town and kept bandits at bay. The two friends caught up on mutual friends Mazzy being particularly pleased with her sister Prala's grandchild which had been born 9 days earlier.

Anomen and Nalia Delryn arrived as the sun was begining to rise both looked old, Kala was surprised how good the knight looked at more than 60, he had gained scars and a peace that he had been lacking when they had travelled together, the couples one child was not with them which did not surprise Kala as the girl Moira was being trainned in Candlekeep with Edwin and Imoen an unlikely pair certainly but most definately devoted to each other.  
"Lady Kala, you are still as striking as the day I met you." Anomen said bowing to her.  
"Anomen, it is good to see you again. I hear I must congratulate you on your apointment to head of the Order of the Most Radient Heart." Kala said hugging him. There had been an attraction between them briefly but then another had come along and Kala had fallen fast and deeply, Anomen had kept his distance after their disappearance and when Kala was recovered Nalia had made her intentions for the knight known and nothing more had happened between them.  
"I thank you. I doubt that I would have managed without you my lady. The deeds we performed have elevated me much quicker than otherwise is likely." Anomen said humbly.  
"I am sorry for your loss Kala, feel free to visit us before you return to Imnesvale." Nalia offered.  
"I would but I feel happier there, Delon knows what he is doing but he does not have as much experience as I do and should something arise that he could not cope with I do not want to loose him as well." Kala said. The priest arrived at that point and the 4 adventurers as well as others who had come for the funneral turned to face him and listen as Valgar's life was described to them.

* * *

40 years later.

Winter, of all the seasons it was the one that Kala hated the most, she lived in Merellas old cabin and in winter it was sometimes impossible to get into the village, her wolf lay in the corner, she had found him injured 20 years before and somehow he had held on to life and she had nursed him back to health, he had stayed with her since then and got on with Cerberus the moon dog who she summoned on occasion. He was company for her though and no bother to look after, Kala did not expect him to live out the winter as he had been slowing down more and more the last season. Kala looked unchanged her redish brown hair was cut short at presant but other than that she looked no different.

In the 40 years since Valygar had died most of her friends had passed on. Anomen had died 10 years ago and was intered with Nalia in the DeArnise keep, Nalia had been killed by a plague that had swept Athkatla 30 years before and Anomen had been much affected by her death. Imoen still lived in the far North, the magic that she worked kept her alive though Kala suspected that she would not go on for much longer after Edwin had faded away last winter. Even Mazzy was gone now peacefully in her sleep just before the first snows had fallen and Kala had been able to see her friend bured. Even Delon was gone now, the young boy had been made Mayor 3 years after Valygar had died and had remained in the position for 15 years before retiring.

Kala sighed, the curse of immortality was that those you cared about were doomed to die while you stayed as young as you always were. If she had been able to Kala would have wept but Mazzy's death had finnished the walls that she had been building round her heart since her loved one had disappeared. She did not feel anything now duty alone kept her in Imnesvale and she would likely be there for hundreds more years. Her current co-rangers Dalath and Boroy lived in Valygar's cabin, she did not feel close to them but she trained them as well as she could and they would do well. The knock on the door surprised her, she pulled the Katana from the table where she had been cleaning it and walked towards the door.  
"Who is it?" She called cautiously, there was a muffled reply but even her elven hearing could not make out the words. She opened the door to find a hooded figure standing on the doorstep. "Who are you?" she demanded keeping her Katana held between them.  
"It is cold here my raven may I come in?" A much missed voice asked with a touch of humour to it.  
"Haer'Dalis?" Kala demanded her face pale, he could not be here,he had died over 80 years before, he had not made it to Hell when they had been pulled there to fight Jon Irenicus.  
"Aye my raven, sorry I took a while but trying to pull myself together and find a way to the mortal plane took a time to manage." He said pushing his hood back so she could see his face.  
"You ..." Kala said before breaking into tears and falling into his arms.  
"Me my love." Haer'Dalis replied before walking them back into her cabin and shutting the the world out behind them.

* * *

What do you think of that ? I did think about doing another one which was about what Haer'Dalis went through in those 80 years but that would depend on what you think of this. Please review and let me know. 


End file.
